zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J-man Zelda Fan
EveryDayJoe45 (Talk) 19:31, December 28, 2009 Hey! Welcome! I see your making some nice edits and I look forwad to having you with us here on Zeldapedia. If you need anything dont be afraid to ask me or an admin. Oni Link 13:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) force gem Hey I seen your edit to the Force Gem page mentioning the Links can perform a Great Spin attack after collecting 2000 gems and I was wondering if thats the offical name of the attack Oni Link 22:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) um, i didn't make that edit I edited the Phantom Hourglass section.--J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) My mistake (i just went there from my emails and it showed me all changes since i last saw the page your name was at the top becase you we're the most recent person to edit it). Happy editing Oni Link 11:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem reports Could you refrain from using those? It's a pain having to mark them and stuff. The recent changes are regularly patrolled; the admin squad hardly ever misses everything. Occasionally, no one may be on, but no big deal. --AuronKaizer ' 18:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah ok I didn't know how to fix it at first so i reported it but then I read how to fix it so yeah i wont do it again.--J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummm Okay, why did you CREATE the page, and put up a speedy deletion heading. You created it to delete it?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what happened! It was already created on my home page so i clicked on it and it was there. Then I edited it for the deletion thing and it said ''I created it, when im pretty sure i didnt J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 20:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The link was red when that guy added the category.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Check the home page. It says you created it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah but that's not what it had on mine. I clicked on the category and it was there. It existed. Then i added the deletion thing and it said i created it. I swear. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 21:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. I really don't know what happened, then.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah Actually the other dungeons did. I was just making them the same as the first one I saw.-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 21:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) im still yet to see one like that.... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Wind Waker Do you have a Gamestop in your town? That's where i got it. Or order online.... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) EB Games is a version of Gamestop if im not mistaken J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ugh, not Zill. He disgusts me. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 23:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) hi Having a good day?Cool mantax (talk) 02:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'm doing fine, thank you. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 19:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bulbul Yes, it does. It resembles a Metroid. -- 01:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) uh, that isn't confirmed nor mentioned on the page though...J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 01:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ...Yes it is? It also slightly resembles a Metroid. Wikitroid even has an article on it. -- 01:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, never use an article you made as an example in a discussion. Secondly, our markup and scope is vastly different. Thirdly, the similarity is minimal at best, and unless confirmed in any way by an official source, these things should not be mentioned, regularly. Can you imagine the "similarities" that would be popping up everywhere? --AuronKaizer ' 01:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Please stop uploading images exclusively for use in walkthroughs. They count as being personal images, and they mostly aren't needed for the mainspace. If an image you would like is not found on the site, try using external links instead. If it is an image that is actually useful for the mainspace, make a request or make completely sure it is, in fact, needed. --Auron'Kaizer ' 04:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubble About the King Bubble. Thanks hi thanks for trying to help Word Bubble Abridged series Doesn't fit It's a word that doesn't fit the sentence. --'Jazzi BassJapas''' 04:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC)